


Is It Me? (12th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Could you do an imagine where the 12th doctor secretly likes the reader and asks clara for advice but the day he’s going to express his feelings Jack Harkness manages to somehow show up and the doctor is a jealous bean?”





	Is It Me? (12th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: God, I love 12 and Jack. Wish I could have seen them together in series *insert sad emoji* Not sure how well I did with this so I’m sorry about that but enjoy.

 

You snuck up behind the man standing at the alien control console. He was staring at a monitor, lost in the infinite world of his own mind.

Your footsteps were nowhere near silent but as you continued to approach with caution he didn’t seem fazed. You tried your best to slow your racing heart and quiet your breathing as you became a mere six inches away.

Finally, you attacked.

 

“No! Not the  _hugging_ ,” he groaned as you tightened your grip around his middle. “Where did you even come from?”

“I have my ways,” you chuckled and refused to let go.

“Are you done yet? I’m doing something very important.”

“You’re  _always_ doing something important.”

“Yes, in the hopes that no one will hug me,” he glared at you over his shoulder, “unfortunately, it doesn’t appear to be working.”

“ _Fine_ ,” you released him, “I know when I’m not wanted.”

You could hear him let out a deep breath as you sauntered back down the hall toward your room. 

 

You’d been traveling with The Doctor for quite some time now, you’d met through a mutual friend; Clara Oswald. At first, it was always just the three of you, The Doctor, Clara and (Y/n) for all of time and space.

But then _Danny Pink_  came along and you began to see Clara less and less. She still came around, just not as much as you did. You practically moved into the TARDIS, The Doctor’s wonderful time-space machine, while Clara elected to remain stuck on Earth. That was fine with you though, you loved traveling with The Doctor, no matter how grumpy or stubborn he could be, you loved seeing everything the universe had to offer.

More importantly, you loved  _him_.

You could never pinpoint exactly what it was that made you realize it, maybe it was the way he would gently place a hand on your lower back before shoving you out those blue doors into some new and exciting world; or maybe it was the way his nose would crinkle when he smiled after you’d done something clever; or perhaps it was just because you were infatuated with the life he’d led and never wanted him to be alone again. You were never sure, you just knew that you loved him.

.

“Clara?” you knocked on your room door. “You decent?”

“Yeah!”

You walked inside to see she was bent over in front of your mirror, dabbing on makeup.

“Is it date night?”

“Yep, Danny’s taking me to-”

“Sorry, but I can’t stand  _another_ Danny story,” you cut her off and rubbed your forehead. “He’s all you talk about anymore.”

“Sorry,” she laughed. “I just love him.”

“Yeah, I know, you’ve only said it a  _million_ times.”

“Oh, don’t act like you’re all  _Ms. Innocent_  now, you won’t shut up about  _you-know-who_  either.”

“More like  _Doctor_ Who,” you both laughed.

 

“Alright, I’m sorry for snapping at you about Danny.”

“Apology not accepted,” she stood up and turned toward you, “not until  _you_ tell that stupid old man how you feel.”

“Clara,” you felt your face flush, “you know I can’t do that.”

“And why not?”

“I don’t want to make things awkward or have him ask me to leave!  _Clara_. This is my  _only_ ride to the restaurant at the end of the universe!”

She quickly put a hand over her mouth to stop a giggle from escaping.

 

“See! I  _knew_ I was funny!”

“No, you’re just… impossible.”

“Said  _the impossible girl_.”

“Which makes you  _double_ impossible,” she headed for the door.

 

“See you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow? Next week? Whenever we land,” you shrugged.

“That’s not very helpful.”

“Blame the alien who can’t even fly his own ship.”

She rolled her eyes and disappeared down the hall. 

 

You flopped onto your bed.  _I wonder how long I can lay here before some other disaster arises_ , you thought before closing your eyes and mentally returning to a few of your favorite planets.

 

 

## Clara’s POV

I didn’t want to be late for my date with Danny so I rushed into the control room. Apparently, The Doctor had been up to  _something_ because I scared him so bad he jumped and stumbled back with a hand clamped over one of his hearts.

“You okay?” I asked as he tried to regain his composure.

“You just startled me.”

“You looked like you were more than just  _startled_ , what were you doing?” I walked over to where he was at the console.

“Nothing,” he switched off the monitor and scooted away from me.

“That’s very suspicious.”

“I’m a man of mystery-”

 

“Doctor,” I glared up at him, “are you hiding something from me?”

“… No.”

“Yes, you are. What is it?”

 

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps in the hall, (Y/n)’s undoubted. I looked at The Doctor and began to take notice of the signs. He was panicked, he began to shift on his feet and twist the ends of his shirt with his restless fingers. I could have even sworn I could hear both of his hearts racing.

A door shut and he let out a breath.

 

“Doctor?” I smiled knowingly. “Is it about  _(Y/n)_?”

He wouldn’t look at me and didn’t answer the question.

“It  _is_ , isn’t?!” I laughed. “Oh my God, you  _like_ her!”

“ _Like_ her?” he sneered. “What’s that even supposed to mean?  _Of course,_ I like her, you think I’d keep someone I didn’t like aboard my ship. You don’t see me keeping  _Daleks_ here, do you?”

“You know what I meant.”

He glanced at me before fiddling with the monitor.

 

“Have you told her?”

“No,” he sighed.

“You have to tell her!” I hit him on the side. “You’re  _perfect_ for each other!”  
  


“Oh don’t start with  _that_.”

“Sorry, sorry… What are you going to do then?”

“I was going to figure that out before you tried to give me a  _heart attack_.”

“Singular or plural?”

“You’re hilarious.”

 

“Thank you,” I flipped my hair over my shoulder. “You should take her somewhere nice, nothing dangerous, and just  _tell_ her.”

“…That’s not a bad idea.”

“I know, hard to believe but I’m  _full_ of good ideas.”

“ _That’s_ debatable,” he closed the conversation by pointing at the door. “Your date is waiting.”

“Alright, thanks Doctor,” I walked to the door. “Next time let’s make it a double date! There’s this new place-

“ _Bye Clara_.”

“Right, right, sorry.” I walked out to see Danny sitting on my couch.

 

“Danny!”

 

 

## Your POV

“You’re being strangely quiet,” you eyed the Time Lord as he avoided your gaze and kept attempting to fly his box. “Did I do something to upset you?”

“No.”

“But you’re never quiet. You  _love_ talking about nonsense I can never understand.”

“I just felt like being quiet today,” he gave you a fake smile and landed. “Go on out.”

 

“Where are we?” you tilted your head.

“Go and have a look.”

You smiled and ran to the door, eager to see what he wanted to show you today. Just before you could open it though, there was a knock.

 

“Uh,” you looked back at The Doctor. “Should I still open it?”

“DOCTOR!” a voice yelled from the other side of the blue doors.

“No, definitely not.”

 

The door opened from the outside. Standing there was a taller gentleman with dark brown hair that was swept up in an unruly fashion. He was wearing a dark gray trench coat, a purple button up shirt and suspenders. He was very handsome, you noticed that immediately. He was smiling at you with such joy it made you want to melt.

 

“The name’s Captain Jack Harkness,” he winked and leaned against the door frame. “And  _you_ are?”

“Oh  _don’t you start_ ,” The Doctor scolded him from the console.

“I was just introducing myself,” he laughed and let himself inside.

“That’s enough for you.”

 

“I’m sorry, but what’s going on?” you blinked.

“(Y/N) this is Jack, Jack this is (Y/n),” The Doctor explained dryly. “ _Don’t_ get acquainted.”

“What happened to you?” Jack laughed again and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “You get boring in your old age?”

“Something like that,” The Doctor gave him a curt smile. “What are you even  _doing_ here Jack? We’re  _several thousand_ light years from Earth.”

“I bummed a ride.”

“You clung to the outside of the TARDIS through the time vortex  _again?!_ ”

 

“ _Again?!_ ” you looked between the two.

“I kinda missed the door so I just held onto what I could,” Jack explained.

“But wouldn’t that  _kill_ you?”

“Oh, it did.”

“…  _What?_ ”

 

“Jack can’t die,” The Doctor sighed.

“Oh,” you tried to pretend like that was perfectly normal even though it really wasn’t.

 

“Well, are we going to go still or…??” you pointed at the door.

The Doctor only looked at you from under those angry eyebrows. Something about this Jack guy was setting him on edge and you knew it.

“What do  _you_ want to do?”

“I wanna see what’s outside this box,” you smiled and walked out.

.

.

.

“ _Whoa_ …” you sat on a blanket, underneath a canopy of lush green plant life.

The Doctor had said that you were on Andromeda, although you didn’t know what that even meant. The planet reminded you of a tropical rainforest on Earth except that it was much quieter due to a lack of living creatures; it also had a much more diverse sense of colors.

“It’s beautiful,” Jack turned to you, “well, not as beautiful as you but a close second.”

 

The Doctor suddenly shoved a plate in the space between your heads.

“Pastry anyone?”

“Is that  _tarte tropézienne_?” Jack’s eyes grew wide. “Doctor, you shouldn’t have.”

“Thank you,” you grabbed one and scooted closer to The Doctor. “Where’d you pick these up?”

“St. Tropez, France, 1960’s.”

“Authentic,  _nice_.”

“Yes, well-”

 

“I’m thinking about a walk, you in doll?” Jack stood up and offered you his hand.

“Um,” you looked at The Doctor. He was not happy with the new proposition. “Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“You’re doing the thing with your face again.”

“What  _thing_? This is just my face.”

 

“Whatever,” you rolled your eyes and smiled apologetically at Jack, “I think I’ll stay and watch after him. You go on, just holler if you die.”

“You sure?” You glanced at The Doctor again, he looked a bit better but still very cross.

“I’m sure.”

“Alright,” Jack shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know  _what_ you see in him but who am I to get in between you two.”

“ _We’re not-!_ ” you both tried to say but it was too late, Jack was already gone.

.

“The  _nerve_ of that guy,” you huffed and laid out on the blanket, staring at the branches and leaves above you.

“That’s Jack for you.”

  
“Whatever, I’m just glad he’s gone. He was  _way_ too big of a flirt for my taste.”

“…Really?”

“I don’t like guys who think they’re  _all that_ , you know? Jack  _knows_ he can get with whoever he wants and he’s not afraid to say it… I’d rather a shy, bumbling idiot over a cocky jerk any day of the week.”

 

“A bumbling idiot? You say that like you have someone in mind.”

“Maybe I do,” your face began to heat up as you danced around the question. “But it’d never work out.”

“Well, why not?”

“I just don’t think I’m his  _type_ , plus he’s never shown to be one for romance. He’s so… odd. It’s hard to figure out what he’s thinking. It’s really bad actually because I think I’ve fallen hopelessly in love with him. But he’s so amazing, and I’m so…  _not_. There’s no way he’d ever like me, let alone want to  _date_ me… No. It, it’d never work out.”

 

“… He sounds awful.”

“ _No_. Rude, a pain in my ass, awkward and occasionally a jerk but  _never_ awful. He’s the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me… I could never see that as  _awful_.”

 

“Does he got a name? …Your mystery man, that is.”

“Probably.”

“What kind of answer is that?”

 

You rolled over to see that he had adjusted himself to be as close to you as possible without actually touching you. His old eyes were staring straight through you, reading your every move. As old as his face made him look, sitting there next to you he appeared more like a frightened child than a man thousands of years old.

“I don’t know,” you finally said.

“You don’t know his name?”

“I know  _one_ of his names, but he has many.”

“Well,” he looked at you expectantly, “are you going to tell me?”

 

“ _Doctor_ ,” you paused before changing the subject, “why are you sitting like that?”

“I- _what_?”

“You’re all curled up next to me in a ball like you’re scared. Why’s that?”

“Because I wanted to sit like this.”

“ _The truth_.”

“I  _am_ telling the truth!”

“ _Doctor_ -”

 

“Fine,” he snapped. “I  _was_ scared.”

“Of what?” you chuckled.

“You.”

“Me?” you blinked. “I promise I don’t bite-”

“It’s not that.”

“…Then what is it?”

 

“Am  _I_ the mystery man?” He looked down to avoid your eyes. “The man with many names, is he me?”

“Why?”

“I have to be sure.”

“… Yes.”

 

“Oh, thank heavens,” he relaxed.

“… _What?_ ”

“I didn’t want to look like an idiot.”

 

“Too late for that-” you were cut off by him grabbing your face and placing a quick kiss to your lips. It didn’t last longer than a few seconds but those few seconds were everything to you.

 

“I love you.”

You blinked slowly and stared deep into his crystal blue eyes. You placed a hand on his chest to feel both of his hearts pounding under your touch.

“I love you too.”

 

 

“Aw look at the two of you,” Jack appeared seemingly out of nowhere. “Mind if I join?”

“Oh get  _out_ of here!” you threw a pastry at his head.

“Tough crowd on Andromeda tonight folks.”

“ _Out!_ ”


End file.
